gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNX-604T Advanced GN-X
The GNX-604T Advanced GN-X (aka Advanced GN-X, pronounced "Advanced Jinx") is an upgraded GNX-603T GN-X featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V and Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record. Known pilots include Amy Zimbalist and Deborah Galiena. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Advanced GN-X is a modified GN-X created based on feedbacks from the field and assigned to ace pilots in the UN Forces. Although it only had a limited production run and constituted a mere 3% of the overall GN-X population at the time, its results on the battlefield are extraordinary as the suit's systems settings and equipment can be adjusted according to the pilot's need. The data gained from the suit's usage is later used in developing GN-XII and other new weapons. The Advanced GN-X has a newly added head antenna, hardpoints on the shoulders and enlarged GN Verniers that are also mounted on the hips. In terms of weaponry, it has a pair of GN Claws, a pair of head mounted GN Vulcans, optional shoulder-mounted GN Defense Rods and an Advanced GN-X Beam Rifle, which is similar to that of the GN-X long barreled beam rifle, except that it is also equipped with a beam saber under the barrel. Also unique to the machine is the Proto GN Lance, which uses a GN Beam Rifle as one of its components. This weapon can be used as both as a melee or as a ranged weapon, depending on situation. Despite being an older suit when the GNX-609T GN-XIII was introduced, Deborah Galiena and Amy Zimbalist proved that the Advanced GN-X is still superior to the newer suit. Armaments ;*GN Vulcan :Mounted in the head, they have low power output, but a high firing rate. Primarily used to shoot down missiles or restrict the movements of an enemy mobile suit. ;*GN Claw :Used only by the GN-X series of mobile suits, the claw is a normal manipulator hand equipped with a GN Particle infused claw weapon. It is used only as a last resort in close combat. ;*Advanced GN Beam Rifle :This is an advanced custom version of the standard GN-X rifle. The base parts are the same as the original, but it allows the pilot to adjust its accuracy, rate of fire and penetrating power in real time. The rifle also mounts a GN beam saber, as the standard GN-X’s leg saber racks have been replaced with new GN Verniers. ;*GN Defense Rod :Unlike the original GN-X, whereby the GN Defense Rod is a part of the GN shield, the one used by the Advanced GN-X is an enlarged, independent version more similar to the one used by the GNX-509T Throne Varanus. It is an optional equipment that is mounted on the shoulder hardpoints, with one on each shoulder. ;*Proto GN Lance :A prototype armament resembling a medieval cavalry lance, the GN-X's GN Beam Rifle is utilized as a part of this weapon. The Proto GN Lance is useful in both close and ranged combat. By wrapping its tip in a GN field, it demonstrates high penetration capability in close combat. It incorporates four beam guns in the middle for ranged combat. It appears to be stored behind the shoulder when not in use. The prototype proved to be quite effective in battle and was mass-produced later as the GN-XIII's primary weapon. Special Equipment & Features ;*Head Antenna :The Advanced GN-X's head sports a compound antenna for use by ace pilots who are also commanders. In addition to enhanced search and communications capabilities, it can also control the machines under its command. This system showed how cautious the UN was about powerful weapons such as false solar reactor-equipped machines. ;*Shoulder Hardpoint :Located at the side of the shoulders, they allow additional equipment to be fitted on the suit. Fitting the hardpoints with GN Defense Rods is a common practice, however if the pilot requested or a mission objective required it, they can be replaced with other equipment, such as a GN Launcher similar to the later GN-XII Cannon. ;*Enlarged GN Vernier :The enlargement of the GN Verniers allow more particles to be emitted, thus increasing the suit's overall maneuverability and thrusting power. On the other hand, this increased the strain the pilot had to endure, making controlling the suit more difficult. The unit used by Amy Zimbalist has all the GN verniers' limiter removed. History Amy Zimbalist receives Wang Liu Mei's invitation, and using a simulator, fights GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword with his Advance GN-X, he is defeated however. After several months, the news about CB's revival surfaced and Amy realized that he had helped in the development of 00 Gundam. Amy in his Advanced GN-X has a mock battle with the MSJ-06II-ED Tieren Zhizhu that is protecting the Orbital Elevator. The result is that the Tieren Zhizhu successfully defended the tower. However, the day after, Amy in Robert's interview said, "If I made a serious effort, I would have smashed into the elevator," and provoked the anger of the senior department. Later, the asteroid base that Amy is stationed at is attack by the GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA. As the narrow passageways in the base do not allow Amy to use his Advanced GN-X to its maximum potential, he decides to intercept the enemy outside the base. Amy attacks the Cherudim SAGA that appears in front of him, the latter only fired a few shots before its rifle ran out of ammo. He thought that it was his chance, but before he could, Cherudim SAGA already had a new gun in its hand. And then it did so many times. "That's cheating! How much darn equipment does it have!" Amy then soon reached his pseudo-solar furnace time limit, and Cherudim SAGA quietly left. In Gundam 00V chapter 15, Amy Zimbalist in his Advance GN-X was seen battling with Katharon forces. Amy Zimbalist in his Advance GN-X vs. Klaus Grado with his personal AEU-09/LS Klaus's AEU Enact Landstriker Package. Klaus had the purpose of separating Amy, who was guarding the base, and in the gap Katharon blew up the base. After the fight, Amy found out that his opponent Klaus belongs to the third Middle East branch, and swore that he would take revenge on him as his fated rival. However, they never met again. Deborah Galiena in her personal Advanced GN-X, along with other Federation troops were attacking a Katharon group hiding in a town when the battle was interrupted by GNW-20000/J Jagd Arche Gundam. The latter indiscriminately attacks both sides and although Deborah survived the fierce attacks, her machine's pseudo-solar furnace time soon reached its limit, and fell to the ground. The new GN-XIII and the older Advanced GN-X were sent on the same mission to test which unit is better. Deborah refused the test manager’s suggestion that she should board the GN-XIII and launched in the Advanced GN-X. Amy, who also likes Deborah, also boarded an Advanced GN-X. After the two people clear their mission successful, the technicians were puzzled by why the older suits' performance were better than the new ones. In 00V Senki chapter 3, Deborah and Amy sortie against an anti-Federation PMC. Prior to sortieing, faulty parts were found in Deborah’s Advanced GN-X’s pseudo-solar furnace, at which time Amy offered his own machine’s parts to Deborah. Deborah sortied in her Advanced GN-X and Amy in a normal GN-X. At one point, Amy was shot down and crashed into where the enemy's leader was hiding and also revealed a secret underground facility. In Gundam 00V Senki: Chapter 6, Amy piloting his Advance GN-X interrupts Eco Calore with Gundam Astraea Type F2 testing of the GN Hammer, but before the battle got any longer, Eco was ordered by Sherilyn Hyde to retreat thus ending the battle. Amy also pilots his Advanced GN-X in the ELS War. Amy was about to be killed, but he was saved by GN-010 Gundam Zabanya's GN Rifle/Pistol Bit II. Later during the Innovator War, Amy and his Advanced GN-X were saved from three Old Human Faction's GNX-805T/CF GN-XIV Core Fighter Loaded Type by the CB-002/GD Raphael Gundam Dominions. Variants ;*GNX-604T Advanced GN-X Deborah Galiena Custom :This custom Advanced GN-X retains all the same characteristics as the regular Advanced GN-X, it was given a custom red color scheme for its pilot, Deborah Galiena. Picture Gallery AGNX.png|Front and Rear View Gundam 00V Senki Advanced GN-X DG.png|Deborah's Advanced GN-X in action (Gundam 00V Senki) 45766t.png|Advance GN-X being saved by Gundam Zabanya gnx-604t-head.jpg|Head gnx-604t-protognlance.jpg|Proto-GN Lance gnx-604t-gnbeamrifle.jpg|Advanced GN Beam Rifle Advanced Jinx.jpg|Advanced GN-X from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Advanced GN-X SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays.png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Gunpla Img433.jpg HG Advanced GN-X.jpg|1/144 HG00 GNX-604T Advanced GN-X (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art HG00 Deborah's Advanced GN-X.jpg|1/144 HG00 GNX-604T Deborah's Advanced GN-X (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art MG Advanced GN-X.jpg|1/100 MG GNX-604T Advanced GN-X (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art MG Deborah's Advanced GN-X.jpg|1/100 MG GNX-604T Advanced GN-X (Deborah Galiena Custom) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art Notes & Trivia *The Advanced GN-X appears to store its Proto GN Lance behind its shoulder, similar to how the later GNX-Y802T Neo-Hed stores its GN Sword. *The Proto GN Lance is similar to the Shot Lancer used by the XM-X2 Crossbone Gundam X-2. References Advanced GN-X.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNX-604T Advanced GN-X (Specifications & Profile) Advanced GN-X 2.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNX-604T Advanced GN-X (Details) Advanced GN-X 3.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNX-604T Advanced GN-X (Story) Gundam 00V Senki Advanced GN-X DG1.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - GNX-604T Advanced GN-X (Deborah Galiena Custom) Gundam 00V Senki Advanced GN-X DG2.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - GNX-604T Advanced GN-X (Deborah Galiena Custom) Gundam 00V Senki Advanced GN-X DG3.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - GNX-604T Advanced GN-X (Deborah Galiena Custom) External links *GNX-604T Advanced GN-X on MAHQ *GNX-604T Advanced GN-X on Zeonic Scanlations *GNX-604T Advanced GN-X on Wikipedia